


The Bar Scene

by nana_banana



Series: The One With The Bar [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atemu walks into a bar, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blindshipping, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Language, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post by imagination-slave, which is as follows:</p><p>"Puzzleshipping au in where 18yr Atem finds this cute lil boy in a bar and start flirting with him and oh my gosh he is blushing he is so cute i fucking can’t i need to make this boy my boyfriend asap</p><p>Meanwhile 24yr Yugi is just there internally screaming and sending all the wrong signals because what the fuck why is this kiddo hitting on me what do i do is this legal i dont want to go to jail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post and was inspired to write this short drabble thing. (I think it's a drabble?) Anyway, I asked the person who wrote the post if it was okay to use it and post my little fic on here and they said yes, so yay. Have some extra Atemu/Yuugi goodness, while you wait for the final chapter of "Last Nite".

The bar was crowded, as always. Over the loud chatter, the twanging sounds of Tom Jones' “What's New Pussycat” could barely be heard from the jukebox in the corner. Atemu had come with friends, but had lost them as soon as they had come through the door. He looked around, hoping to spot either of the pair, wondering just how in the hell he had wound up alone. They had literally _just_ come in and already, his friends had disappeared. He had come to drink and relax with his friends, not drink and avoid strangers trying to hit on him.

As if on cue, Atemu's eyes landed on a pair of interested green. They gazed at him pensively before shifting his way.

_Fuck._

Quickly making his way to the bar, Atemu spotted a free stool and took it without hesitation, hoping that the eyes would take the hint and not come his way.

“Oh, I'm sorry. M-my friend is sitting there,” said a wonderfully dulcet tone.

Atemu looked around and froze at the lovely sight of two wide, violet eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he melted back into himself.

“Hi there,” he grinned.

The boy looked startled by Atemu's voice and he hesitated before motioning to the stool.

“My friend...” the boy blushed and Atemu's grin widened.

The boy was absolutely delectable and completely Atemu's type. He was all round cheeks, pouty lips, curly blonde bangs, and even curlier dark hair. Atemu was resolved to have him.

“Mind if I occupy your friend's chair while they're away?” he allowed his voice to lower into his deeper baritone, one he usually slipped into when he spotted someone worth seducing. “I promise I'll move when they get back,” Atemu added, trailing his crimson eyes up and down the petite body of the boy before him.

The boy's eyes widened even more and his blush deepened. He looked away from Atemu then.

“I-I … I suppose that's alright.”

 _How cute._ The boy's stutter was absolutely adorable. Atemu was instantly smitten. He also had no problem altogether forgetting about the two idiots he'd come in with.

“My name's Atemu. What brings such a sweet little thing like you into such a noisy place like this?” Atemu asked, ready to lay out all the charm he had. He would make this beautiful boy his boyfriend by the end of the night.

“I'm Yuugi and well, m-my friend, he – wait, w- _what?”_ the boy's face became even brighter at Atemu's words and he looked at Atemu, mouth agape.

“It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Yuugi,” Atemu purred. He adored the endearing way the boy spoke with hesitant words and shy eyes.

Yuugi sputtered incoherently for a moment; his face appeared permanently red, he was looking everywhere but at Atemu. He shifted on his stool and settled his gaze on his lap, where his hands were clenched on his jeans.

“Tell me, gorgeous one, what's a guy gotta do to have a drink with –”

“Why, hello there,” an unfamiliar voice interrupted.

Atemu scowled and looked around to see the same green eyes that had spotted him when he had arrived. Atemu gazed at the young man disinterestedly, hoping he would go away so he could continue working on his future boyfriend.

The man brushed his long raven locks from his shoulder, gazing at Atemu with deeply interested, green eyes. He wore too much eyeliner, a gaudy, red vest, and an equally garish, red headband. Atemu would have given him props for the leather pants, but he wasn't feeling particularly generous since the guy had foolishly stepped somewhere he definitely wasn't wanted.

“Here alone?” the man asked in what Atemu thought was a cheap rendition of a sultry voice. It was the kind that he always heard, false and interested in only one thing.

Atemu slipped an obvious hand to Yuugi's lap and felt Yuugi tense up immediately. He didn't mean to put Yuugi on the spot like that, but he really wanted this stranger to leave. He squeezed in comfort and spoke to the unwanted man.

“Nope. I'm here with him.”

Beside him, Yuugi seemed to shrink into his seat, but, thankfully, said nothing as the stranger turned to examine him with narrowed emerald eyes.

“Pity,” the man said with a curl of his lip and walked away with a swagger to his hips.

“'Pity'?” Atemu repeated, annoyed, “The hell is that supposed to mean?” Atemu turned to Yuugi who was staring at the floor with a slightly peeved expression. Atemu raised his hand from Yuugi's lap to his chin and tilted it up, a smile twisting his lips.

“I see nothing to pity here,” he said with an impish grin and to his utter delight, Yuugi's face lit up in another pink flush.

Yuugi looked at him with bewilderment and suddenly looked over Atemu's shoulder, relief flooding his face.

* * *

_Oh, thank god._

Yuugi spotted his blonde friend over Atemu's shoulder, relief flooding him. He was about to tell Atemu that his companion had returned when his friend noticed Yuugi's company and flashed him two thumbs up and a wink. Horror curled into Yuugi's veins like a toxin that caused him to freeze as his blonde friend walked away with an approving smirk.

_That traitor!_

The kid holding his chin looked behind him and back to Yuugi with curiosity.

“Something the matter, little one?”

 _'Little one'!_ Yuugi internally shrieked, indignant, _I'm older than you!_

“Oh, it's nothing,” Yuugi said, dislodging his chin from the boy's hand. Atemu couldn't have been any older than eighteen; Yuugi himself was pushing twenty-four.

_Oh, my god. What do I do?_

“So, can I get you that drink?” The teenager winked at him and Yuugi felt his flush go up to his ears. He was so embarrassed.

_Dear lord, are you even legal? Why is this kid hitting on me?_

“A-are you even old enough to drink?” Yuugi asked instead.

Atemu shrugged carelessly and winked at him.

“I'm old enough to consent,” the boy whispered seductively, leaving Yuugi beyond flustered.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him! He had only come to this bar because Jounouchi had dragged him there. Then Jounouchi had just abandoned him! Yuugi swore he would kill his friend when he got the chance. But right now, Yuugi needed to figure out what to do with this kid who wouldn't stop hitting on him.

It didn't matter that the teenager was incredibly good-looking; Yuugi wasn't about to commit a felony just to get laid.

“L-look, I –”

“There's no need to be nervous,” Atemu grinned at him, leaning closer into Yuugi's space, “I'll be gentle.”

Yuugi's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh, my god, I'm going to jail._

Yuugi let out an involuntary squeak and the boy's smoldering eyes lit up with relish. He really needed to stop this kid in his tracks. Despite the pleased feeling in his belly, Yuugi knew this was wrong. He could not take a kid to his bed.

Atemu somehow slunk even closer.

“Okay, listen, I-I can't d-do this with you,” he stuttered, annoyed with his voice's inability to work with him.

“Hm, why not?” Atemu asked, a hand coming up to caress Yuugi's cheek.

Yuugi bit his lip and looked away from that intense gaze, shivering at the feeling of those fingers smoothing over his skin.

_I feel like a damn teenager all over again!_

“I'm twenty-four and you don't even look legal,” Yuugi said firmly.

_Delicious, yes. Legal? Probably not._

Atemu looked taken aback for a moment, eyes squinting at him uncertainly before the look disappeared, and his infamous grin was back on his lips.

“I'm twenty,” he lied and Yuugi narrowed his eyes at him, studying him like a puzzle.

“Twenty?” he asked, skeptically.

“Yes,” Atemu said and Yuugi knew he was lying, “what's four years?”

“A college degree?” Yuugi retorted. He had to grant it to the kid; Atemu didn't give up easily. “And I know you're lying.” Atemu was so close that Yuugi could smell his aftershave. He wriggled back on his seat to put some space between them; that aftershave smelled _really_ good.

Atemu blinked at him in surprise.

“How would you know I'm lying?”

Yuugi smirked at him coyly.

“Tell me two things,” Yuugi requested, gaining confidence. He was going to get this kid to stop pursuing him no matter what. “One of them has to be true, the other has to be a lie.”

Atemu's crimson eyes dazzled at the request and he nodded.

“Alright then. First sentence: I have two brothers,” he said easily and Yuugi immediately spotted the lie for what it was. He had found Atemu's tell. He was about to speak when Atemu smirked at him and said, “Second: I'll give you a night you'll never forget.”

Yuugi felt his entire body become hot with sudden want; Atemu hadn't lied that time. He shivered and scooted back again. This kid was dangerous.

“You have a t-tell,” Yuugi said, inwardly cursing himself for his breathless whisper, “your eyeb-brow twitches when you l-lie.”

Suddenly, Atemu was in his space again and Yuugi was dangerously close to becoming lightheaded.

“So which is the lie,” Atemu asked him smugly.

_Oh, no, you don't._

Yuugi couldn't have this. He needed to stop Atemu and make him find someone his own age. Yuugi searched for a way to get rid of him, looking around the bar, his eyes falling on the dartboard. He smirked as he looked back to Atemu.

“Okay, how about a game?” he asked and was grateful for his steady voice.

“I love games,” Atemu said, licking his lips.

“Good,” Yuugi said, “if you win, I go home with you. If I win, you find someone your own age.”

“What's the game?”

“Darts,” Yuugi said as he pointed behind Atemu. Atemu looked around to where he was pointing before turning back to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I have to warn you,” he said playfully, “I'm really good.”

There was no twitch. It wasn't a lie. Yuugi's response was to smile as he spoke.

“So am I.”

* * *

They had soon taken up residence by the dart board and Yuugi had pointedly ordered an alcoholic drink, raising an eyebrow at Atemu who had reluctantly asked for a coke.

 _Definitely not legal drinking age then,_ Yuugi surmised.

A few of the patrons in the bar had spotted them and were turning in their seats to watch as Yuugi offered Atemu three darts. He wanted to see just how good Atemu was. He rolled his eyes when the teenager made a show of cracking his knuckles and flexing his wrist.

“First to 500?” Atemu asked him and Yuugi nodded.

“First to 500,” he confirmed.

Atemu took up a dart, winked at him, and sent it flying.

 _Thud._ Triple ring, 18.

 _Thud._ Outer bull.

 _Thud._ Bull’s-eye.

One hundred and twenty nine points. Yuugi was begrudgingly impressed.

A waitress handed him his drink without looking at him and gave Atemu a coquettish look as she handed him his coke. Yuugi felt an urge to shoo her away, which he quickly stifled. Atemu looked only to him.

“Your turn,” he said as the waitress sneakily slipped her number into his pocket. Atemu did not even notice.

Yuugi clenched his teeth and took up the darts. He sipped his whiskey and coke while he watched her walk away, a distinct sway to her hips. There was a tattoo visible at the small of her back where her shirt had risen. A butterfly. It was pretty.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Double ring, 17. Triple ring, 20. Outer bull.

He turned to smile at Atemu. He was only winning by seven points, but it was seven points closer to being left alone.

“Good job,” Atemu murmured as he went to retrieve the darts, “but don't get your hopes up. You're not rid of me yet.”

Yuugi rolled his eyes again, sipping idly at his drink as he moved to the side. He didn't really want it. He had only ordered it to prove a point. He watched as Atemu came to his side and readied himself, his fiery red eyes narrowed in concentration. Yuugi was almost tempted to break it.

 _Thud._ Triple ring, 20. Reluctant acceptance crossed Atemu's smooth features.

 _Thud._ Barely missed the outer bull, 13 points. He frowned at the dart embedded into the board.

 _Thud._ Outer bull. A smirk. Two hundred and twenty seven points total.

Yuugi gathered the darts and moved into place. He didn't miss Atemu's nervous expression. Yuugi steeled himself. He could not lose.

 _Thud. Thud._ He breathed deeply. _Thud._

Triple 10, 14 … and a bull's eye. He was still leading by three points. He turned to see Atemu sigh and cross his arms.

“I'll beat you in this next one,” he promised as he headed for the board.

Yuugi wanted to huff and walk away. Didn't this kid get that Yuugi wasn't going to sleep with him? He knew he didn't owe Atemu anything. He really could just walk away. He _should_ walk away.

Atemu came to his side and launched his first dart.

_Thud._

Yuugi still had not walked away.

“I don't get you,” Yuugi finally said, “You can have _anyone_ in this place. I'm sure you can find someone else with a snap of your fingers.”

Atemu lowered his hand and turned to look at him.

“You don't get it, do you?” Atemu said, gazing at him with a curious expression that Yuugi did not understand.

“What don't I get?” Yuugi pressed. He was getting increasingly irritated with this game. A game he could have so easily walked away from, could _still_ walk away from. Yet his feet remained planted in place, his eyes boring into Atemu's.

Atemu laughed with disbelief and shook his head as he sent another dart flying.

 _Thud._ Another Triple 20.

“If it were about getting laid, I wouldn't be bothering with this game of yours, Yuugi,” said Atemu, “I'm not interested in a fuck. I'm interested in you. Dinner, flowers, chocolates, the whole shebang.”

 _Thud._ Fifty points.

Yuugi watched him with wide eyes and Atemu didn't look away. There had been no eyebrow twitch. Atemu was serious. The teen was so determined … so _gorgeous._ Yuugi blinked at him, his drink halfway to his lips. Setting it down, he stepped into Atemu's space and looked up at him. Placing his hands on Atemu's cheeks, he pulled the teen down and kissed him.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually played darts in my life. I really hope you enjoyed. I didn't spend much time editing this (which you can probably tell), but I really wanted to share regardless. I'm feeling so happy lately. Besos y abrasos, mis amores!
> 
> Translation:  
> Kisses and hugs, my loves!
> 
> P.S.  
> I'm thinking I'll maybe write a little sequel? What do you think?
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
